Bloody Temptations
by UmiMegami
Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya has it all. A respected vampire slayer, great friends, and an awesome girlfriend. Too bad a vampire named Seto is out to claim him. SetoJou Other pairings optional


Bloody Temptation  
  
Author's Note: I know I shouldn't be starting another fic. But I have so many good ideas for this one, and I haven't written very many completely Seto/Jou fics, so yeah.  
  
Full Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya has it all. Great friends, an awesome girlfriend, and one of the best vampire slayers around. But soon he and his friends come across a vampire named Seto, and seto's friends have their eyes on Jounouchi and his loyal friends. But what does Seto really want? Just the blood or Jounouchi himself? And what will Jounouchi say about it?  
  
Warning: This fic is SETO/JOU and it contains YAOI AND LOTS OF IT!! It also contains BLOOD, VIOLENCE, AND OTHER 'NICE' THINGS!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I never will. 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking *blah*=italics  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Chapter 1: No hunting tonight  
  
A blonde boy stared out the window, seeing many cars drive by in a blur. His golden honey eyes fixed onto the dark street crowded with many driving vehicles. On the outside, he may have appeared tough, strong, but had a heart of gold. You wouldn't be far. He is all of them. But he's also a vampire slayer.  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya, the blonde boy's full name, was indeed a vampire slayer. Not just any vampire slayer. His name was feared around many vampires, even ones who study magic. Just the very first syllable of Jounouchi's name sends the mightiest blood sucker hiding to a nearby corner.  
  
And Jounouchi liked it.  
  
Every little bit of it. He liked the fear, the rush, and the benefit of making the world somewhat a better place. Where people living in Japan didn't have to fear walking alone at night, knowing that a vampire might strike them at any minute. Jounouchi liked making a world a better place. He didn't know why, he just did. Jounouchi then felt a hand on his shoulder. He slightly turned his head to see the newcomer interrupting his thoughts, and his eyes brightened when he saw a sun light blonde hair, amythest eyes, and light skinned girl.  
  
"Mai!" he greeted happily. Jounouchi went to her and swept her into his arms and kissed her in the cheek. Mai chuckled. "Hello Jou." she greeted, addressing Jounouchi by his more familiar nickname Jou. "Everyone is here. The meeting can start." she announced. Jou smiled and carried her into a room where his friends and fellow vampire slayers were waiting.  
  
"Jeez Jou you didn't have to make such an entrance you know." Honda complained. Jou looked at his brown eyed fair skinned friend. His mahogany brow hair was in a style resembling a ship's bow, which made Jou tease him about it frequently. Jou smirked.  
  
"I know, but I wanted to." he replied. Honda sighed. "Leave him be, Honda. You know how much he loves Mai." Yuugi said. Jou smiled at his best friend. Yuugi had black, red, and golden hair all made to look like a crown. His eyes were brimming with innocent violet and his skin looked like it was created from cream. Jou knew that many vampires desired him, and he often worried about his vampire-slaying comrade. But he knew that Yuugi was capable of defending himself.  
  
"So, what vampires are we looking for tonight?" asked an albino boy named Ryou. Ryou had beautiful white hair and chocolate brown eyes. His skin was fairly tanned. Jou gently placed Mai into a chair and sat down in his own chair at the end of the table.  
  
"Tonight we're looking for two very dangerous vampires. At least that's how many I've been hearing about. One uses charm and the ohter uses seduction. The most powerful weapons are rendered useless when it comes to these two. I have no idea what they look like, so just kill whatever vampire you see. And remember, you are just as powerful as they are. No more, no less." he said seriously.  
  
"So, do you want us to use our powers?" asked a blue eyed brunette named Anzu, another one of Jou's friends and comrades. Jou nodded. "You might need them." he added. Jou then put his right hand flat onto the table, and conjured a knife into his hand. Jou grasped the pretty blade and looked at it. "There is no problem with being too careful." he said, smirking. A slightly bonde haired light violet eyed and tanned boy stood up.  
  
"All right, so let's get going." he said with vigor. Jou looked at him. "Hold on Malik. You mustn't rush into things. You can get killed that way." he warned. Malik just waved it off. A chestnut haired golden eyed petite girl then stepped out.  
  
"Be careful everyone. Especially you, big brother." she commanded, looking at Jou. Jou smiled. "Don't worry Shizuka. We'll be all right. When Jounouchi's around, everyone's all right!" Mai chuckled. "But still, be careful Jou. You might get into a predicament that you can't get of, and the last thing I want to see is my boyfriend blood- sucked." she stated. Jou nodded and walked over to Mai.  
  
Jou reached up and stroked Mai's gentle face. "Don't worry Mai. I'll be careful if you will." he whispered. Mai put her hand over Jou's hand and nodded. "Of course I'll be careful." she replied softly. Jou smiled. "Enough with the lovey-dovey crap! We gotta go before anyone else gets hurt!" Honda shouted. Jou looked at him and nodded with determination. "Okay you guys, check anywhere a vampire might be hanging out. And be careful!" he commanded. Everyone agreed and soon the entire group was gone.  
  
Jou was heading over to a bar in his red Mercedez Benz. He loved his friends, also knows as his fellow slayers. With his entire life. He also loved Mai with every fiver of his being. And he would do *anything* for them. Jou was dressed in black pants with a chrono blue belt, a silky smooth red T-shirt, and silver armbands on his slender smooth arms. He knew that his friends were capable of defeating vampires with their special powers.  
  
Yuugi is able to instantly know any fighting skills the vampire already knew, Anzu will instantly know the vampire's weakness and use it againsts them, Ryou will drive them insane with illusions of their 'hearts', Honda will use his teleporting power to confuse them and ultimately allow them to kill themselves, and Malik will take over the vampire's mind and order them to kill themselves or he will do it for them. Jou had his own special power. Able to conjure any weapon he needed into his hand. Jou smirked. He loved his power. Mai didn't have any special powers, but Jou knew that she was feisty enough that she didn't need them.  
  
Jou parked his car at a bar called the Shadow Realm. "Hmm, this place looks interesting." he said to himself as he walked in. The minute he stepped into the bar he knew that it was a hive for vampires. There were so many people dancing, drinking, talking, or just plain standing there looking bored. Jou sighed, then went over to the counter and grabbed a stool.  
  
The female bartender leaned over the counter and smiled at Jou. "What would you like, handsome?" she giggled. Jou merely glanced at her and his honey eyes went back to the crowd on the dance floor. "Just water." he requested flatly. "Sparkling or flat?" asked the bartender. "Flat, and cold." he added. The bartender nodded and walked away. Jou looked at the people dancing. he couldn't tell who was a human and who was a vampire, but that was okay with him. Vampires come to *him*, not the other way around.  
  
Jou sighed, then fixed the hidden walkie talkie and started talking into it. "Hey Yuugi. Having any luck?" he asked. "Yeah. I just killed three vampires. Any luck on your side?" the petite boy replied. Jou shook his head. "No, this club where most of the attacks occured is pretty much dead. Looks like they ran away like dogs when they heard Jounouchi Katsuya was here." he responded. Yuugi chuckled.  
  
"Well, I don't think so. Just stay there for a little while. A vampire is bound to turn up." said Yuugi. Jou nodded. "All right Yuugi. Be careful, k?" After receiving a response, Jou turned off his walkie talkie. Soon after, his water came. Jou thanked the bartender and took a long sip of it. "Well well well, a lost puppy. Never thought I'd see those anymore." said a rich voice. Jou put his glass down and glared at the newcomer.  
  
The uninvited guest was a man, and a very sexy one at that. He had dark cinnamon hair, somewhat fair skin, and was wearing black slacks, a black shirt, and a navy blue trench coat. But it wasn't the clothes that intrigued Jou the most. It was the man's beautiful cerulean eyes. It showed so many things that Jou couldn't describe. But then he remembered his duty. Jou glared at the man.  
  
"You've got some nerve to call me a puppy, you bastard!" he shouted. Luckily the music was so loud that no one heard him except the man. The man chuckled, and pulled up a stool next to Jou. "Oh look I've made the puppy mad. You need to know who your master is, puppy." he retorted. Jou growled. "Nobody's my master! Least of all, you." he growled. Jou then turned away from the sexy man and drank some of his water. "Figures. You deny that you're a dog and yet you drink and growl like one. It's not good to deny who you are, puppy." Jou stopped drinking and glared at the man.  
  
"Look, do you have a problem with me or something? Because if you do, let's take it outside." he ordered. The man chuckled and looked at Jou with an emotion that Jou couldn't place. "What's your name? Every puppy needs a name." he stated. Jou glared at him while he thought. He didn't want to reveal his real name. But he needed a name that this man could remember. Then, he thought of the perfect name.  
  
"My name is Joey. What's your name?" he asked, smirking at his name. The man smirked. "Seto Kaiba. But you can call me master." he replied, smirking at the blonde boy in front of him. Both men stared at each other, knowing that they already weren't on good circumstances. Jou kept staring, then burst out laughing. Seto glared at him.  
  
"What's so funny?" he demanded. Jou just kept laughing, then looked at Seto. "If you think that I'm going to call you master, boy you are out of whack!" he replied. "Come on, what kind of power over me do you think you have anyway?" Seto smirked, then called the bartender over.  
  
The bartender leaned over the counter, balancing her weight on her elbows with her hands on the counter and placed a cup near Seto. Jou wondered what he was up to. "What would you like, sir?" asked the bartender. Seto looked at her with piercing eyes. "Your hand." he requested. The bartender immediately allowed Seto to take her hand into his own. Jou was confused. 'What's he up to?' he thought.  
  
Then, Seto pulled out a hidden knife, and sliced the bartender's hand. The bartender yelled out in pain, but because of the music and the dancing no one noticed. Jou gasped and attempted to stop this abuse, but Seto stopped him somehow. The blood poured into the cup, until it was half full. Seto released the bartender's hand. The poor girl started crying and ran away to stop the bleeding. Jou didn't notice, because he was watching this man *drink the blood until there wasn't a single drop*.  
  
Seto slammed the cup down, blood still on his supple lips. "Too much alcohol in this blood. Drugs too. That girl must've been a smoker and an alcoholic. I hate those." he hissed. Laying his blue eyes back on a very shocked Jou, he smirked. "Aw, is the little puppy scared of his master?" he taunted. Jou glared at him. "You're a vampire, and you drank that girl's blood." he stated. Seto nodded casually. "It wasn't very good though. Even punks taste better than her." Jou put his hand flat onto the counter, getting ready to conjure a weapon.  
  
"If you were a vampire, then why didn't you kill me?" he asked, afraid of what the answer might be. Seto just gave him a look of an emotion that Jou was too afraid to describe. He didn't want to be, but for the first time ever since he started slaying vampires, he felt intimidated by this vampire. He just seemed different, more powerful. Seto smirked at him, keeping a small eye on Jou's hand on the counter.  
  
"Because I wanted to see you face to face." Seto answered in a dark voice, a voice that sent chills up and down Jou's spine. Jou was slowly trying to conjure up a stake, so as not to draw Seto's attention to his hand.  
  
Without warning, Seto slammed his hand down on Jou's, rendering Jou's power useless. Jou looked up at Seto with fear, and Seto smirked down at his target. "No hunting tonight, puppy." he said in a voice that would've made *anybody* shiver with fear. Seto then started stroking Jou's face with his free hand. "You're mine tonight, Jounouchi Katsuya."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Well, how was that? Should there be any other pairings? If so, what pairings would you like? Please tell me in your REVIEWS!! ^_^ 


End file.
